That Girl
by nessh
Summary: Seorang Weasley tidak pantas untuk seorang Malfoy sepertiku. Itulah yang ada di pikiran Draco Malfoy setiap kali bayangan seorang gadis berambut merah muncul di benaknya atau di hadapannya. Tapi, apakah hatinya berkata hal yang sama? kumpulan one-shot!
1. Beginning

**Disclaimer: I just own the story, not the characters.**

**Pairing : Draco/Ginny, Harry/Hermione, Ron/Luna.**

**Please read and review xD**

* * *

**That Girl**

"Mum, haruskah aku ikut?" sekali lagi anak lelaki itu bertanya pada ibunya yang sedang asyik berdandan walau menurut anak itu ibunya sudah cantik tanpa perlu dipoles lagi. Sang ibu menoleh pada putranya yang jelas-jelas terlihat tidak suka dengan keikutsertaannya dalam sebuah pesta yang diadakan oleh kementrian.

"Kau harus ikut Draco, kau dengar sendiri kan ayahmu ingin memperkenalkanmu pada semua relasinya," jawab Narcissa lembut.

Draco kecil cemberut, ia lebih memilih diam di rumah daripada berhadapan dengan teman-teman ayahnya atau dengan orang-orang asing yang tidak dikenalnya. Tapi ia tau, sebagai pewaris tunggal kekayaan keluarga Malfoy, ia harus bergaul dengan orang-orang yang tepat. Orang-orang yang akan memberikannya keuntungan dalam berbagai segi. Draco sudah paham itu semua walau usianya baru 8 tahun. Lucius memang memberikan pelajaran tentang semua itu sejak Draco masih sangat kecil, Lucius sering mengingatkannya untuk tidak bergaul dengan orang-orang yang berada di kasta yang lebih rendah darinya.

"Kau bisa bertemu teman-temanmu di sana kan Draco," hibur Narcissa, tapi Draco tidak terlalu senang bertemu dengan teman-temannya. Menurutnya, Pansy, Blaise, Crabbe dan Goyle terlalu sombong dan bodoh untuk menjadi temannya. Tapi anak-anak bodoh dan sombong itu adalah teman yang disarankan oleh ayahnya. Dan Draco tidak ingin mengecewakan ayahnya.

"Yah, aku bisa bertemu mereka," gumam Draco yang lebih terdengar seperti keluhan.

Narcissa tersenyum, ia sendiri juga tidak suka mengikuti pesta-pesta seperti ini saat ia seumur Draco. "Sabarlah Draco, hanya untuk semalam. Nanti Mum akan membujuk ayahmu membelikan sapu baru untuk hadiah natal,"

Dan senyum pun mengembang di wajah Draco.

.

.

.

"Ingat Draco, bertingkahlah seperti seorang Malfoy. Jangan sekali-kali mempermalukan keluarga kita," ujar Lucius sebelum mereka memasuki Hall.

Draco mengangguk mengerti, ia menaikkan dagunya dan mulai berjalan mengikuti ayahnya.

Lucius langsung mengenalkan Draco pada orang-orang yang berpengaruh di sana.

"Ah jadi ini Malfoy muda yang sering Lucius ceritakan," ujar Menteri sihir—Cornelius Fudge—sambil tersenyum lebar pada Draco yang jelas ingin segera melarikan diri dari sana, tapi tatapan Lucius membuatnya urung melarikan diri dan hanya mengangguk kecil pada sang Fudge, sikap yang sebenarnya membuat Draco terlihat angkuh dan sombong.

Draco menebar pandangan ke sekeliling, ia melihat Pansy sedang asyik mengobrol dengan anak-anak perempuan lagi sambil sesekali terkikik, melihat itu Draco malas mendekatinya. Padahal Pansy adalah temannya yang menurut Draco lebih pintar daripada Crabbe, Goyle atau Blaise. Dan Draco jelas tidak ingin mendekati mereka bertiga, tapi setidaknya dengan mereka tidak terlalu membosankan dibandingkan membicarakan hal berbau politik di sini.

"Dad, apa kau keberatan jika aku bergabung dengan Crabbe, Goyle dan Zabini?" tanya Draco hati-hati, Lucius yang sedang asyik mengobrol menoleh pada putranya.

Tatapan tajam Lucius membuat Draco menelan ludah, tapi ia berusaha tetap terlihat tenang. "Pergilah Draco dan jangan mengacau,"

Cepat-cepat Draco mengangguk singkat pada ayahnya dan segera meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Hey Draco!" sapa Blaise riang, Draco tidak menjawab, ia langsung duduk di samping Blaise.

"Pesta yang menyebalkan dan membosankan," keluh Draco.

Blaise tertawa, "Yah kau benar Draco, seandainya kita diperbolehkan bermain sapu di ruangan sebesar ini,"

Ujung bibir Draco melengkung membentuk senyuman—well, seringai yang semakin menguatkan penampilannya yang sudah terlihat sombong dan arogan, membuatnya semakin mirip dengan Lucius.

"Mana Crabbe dan Goyle?" tanya Draco.

Blaise mengangkat bahu. "Kau tau mereka, paling juga ada di meja makanan,"

Tiba-tiba mata Draco menangkap sosok anak perempuan yang baru pertama kali dilihatnya. Seorang anak perempuan berambut merah yang tengah berdiri sendiri di tengah Hall, sepertinya ia terpisah dari orangtuanya atau siapapun yang membawanya serta.

Draco bisa melihat Pansy dan anak-anak perempuan lain melihat anak itu dengan tatapan mencela sambil sesekali terkikik. Draco akui penampilannya tidak semewah penampilan Pansy dan gengnya, ia hanya memakai gaun sederhana, bahkan terlalu sederhana sehingga cocok untuk dipakai tidur. Tapi Draco merasa ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari anak itu, entah apa, hanya saja ada yang berbeda.

Seorang anak laki-laki menghampirinya, mereka berbicara sebentar lalu anak laki-laki itu menariknya pergi. Anak laki-laki itu berambut merah juga dan mengenakan pakaian yang kelewat sederhana juga, Draco bisa menyimpulkan mereka kakak-adik atau sepupu, yang jelas satu keluarga dan jelas bukan dari keluarga seperti dirinya.

"Aku tidak tau mereka mengundang Weasley," gumam Pansy yang entah sejak kapan duduk di samping Draco.

"Siapa?" tanya Draco.

Pansy menunjuk anak perempuan dan anak laki-laki yang sejak tadi di perhatikannya, kedua anak itu sudah bergabung dengan dua orang dewasa yang juga berambut merah dan berpakaian sederhana yang Draco asumsikan sebagai orangtuanya.

"Weasley dengan tujuh anak itu? Yang semuanya berambut merah?" tanya Blaise dengan kedua alis terangkat.

Pansy memutar matanya, "Apa ada Weasley lain?"

Blaise mengangkat bahu, "Kukira pesta ini hanya untuk kalangan atas saja, aku tidak tau mereka juga mengundang penyihir rendahan,"

Mata Draco membulat, dia ingat cerita ayahnya tentang siapa itu? Ather? Amer? Ah ya, Arthur. Arthur Weasley yang kata Lucius sangat terobsesi dengan Muggle, Lucius sering merendahkan Arthur—well, semua keluarga Weasley sebenarnya dan mengatakan pada Draco bahwa keluarga Weasley tidak pantas untuk keluarga Malfoy.

"Yah untungnya mereka tidak membawa semua anak mereka atau semua makanan di sini bisa habis oleh mereka!" gurau Pansy, Blaise tertawa mendengarnya. sedangkan Draco? Menurutnya lelucon itu agak kasar dan tidak lucu, tapi ia tidak berkomentar. Matanya masih menatap gadis kecil itu.

"Oh Draco! Jangan bilang kau tertarik dengan gadis Weasley itu!" kata Blaise dengan seringai menyebalkan menghiasi wajahnya.

Draco mendengus, "Tentu saja tidak. Aku hanya berpikir jika itu baju terbagus yang mereka kenakan seperti apa baju terburuk yang mereka punya,"

Merlin! Kenapa aku bisa berkata sekasar ini? pikir Draco.

Blaise dan Pansy tergelak mendengar kata-kata Draco. "Kau benar Draco, aku berani bertaruh baju mereka lebih buruk dari baju peri-rumah," kata Pansy, Blaise masih tertawa, ia mengangguk setuju mendengar pendapat Pansy.

Sampai pesta berakhir Draco tidak pernah tau siapa nama anak perempuan itu dan sampai pesta berakhir juga mata Draco sulit lepas dari sosoknya. _Mungkinkah aku menyukainya_? Draco menggeleng cepat, anak itu seorang Weasley. _Seorang Weasley tidak pantas untukku, untuk putra pewaris kerajaan Malfoy_. Berkali-kali Draco menanamkan pikiran itu di benaknya.

_Seorang Weasley tidak pantas untuk seorang Malfoy sepertiku._

.

.

Beberapa hari berlalu sejak hari itu, Draco masih sering memikirkan gadis Weasley itu. Rambut merah terang yang membuatnya terlihat menyolok di antara semua orang membuatnya sulit untuk dilupakan. Beberapa kali Draco menanam pikiran bahwa seorang Weasley tidak cocok untuk seorang Malfoy setiap kali gadis itu muncul di pikirannya.

Seperti hari ini, Draco berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya pada eskrim Florean Fortescue yang ada di hadapannya. Draco sedang menunggu orangtuanya berbelanja untuk keperluan Natal sementara Draco menghangatkan diri dengan eskrim di hadapannya. Mungkin kalian bingung kenapa es krim bisa menghangatkannya, tapi ya, inilah dunia sihir, segalanya mungkin.

Draco membolak-balik majalah Quidditch yang baru dibelinya sebelum ia memasuki Florean Fortescue, ia memperhatikan jenis-jenis sapu yang baru dikeluarkan tahun ini. Dan yang paling menarik perhatiannya adalah Nimbus '98, sapu terbaru dan tercepat saat ini. Semoga sapu ini yang dibelikan ayahnya untuk hadiah natal.

_Klining._

Draco menoleh ke arah pintu masuk dan melihat segerombolan anak berambut merah memasuki Florean Fortescue. Ia mengenal satu di antara mereka, anak laki-laki yang ia lihat di pesta beberapa hari yang lalu. Weasley, pikir Draco. Tapi Draco tidak bisa melihat anak perempuan itu, yang ia lihat hanyalah enam anak laki-laki yang semuanya berambut merah terang.

"Uang yang dikasih Mum hanya cukup untuk membeli 3," gumam seorang anak yang bertubuh paling besar sambil menghitung koin di tangannya.

"Huh, kenapa kita tidak pernah bisa mendapatkan satu untuk setiap orang," keluh anak yang paling muda.

"Sudahlah Ron, kau tau kita bukan orang kaya," ujar anak paling besar.

"Satu eskrim untuk berdua kalau begitu. Bill dan aku, Percy dan Fred, George dan Ron," gumam salah satu anak yang juga terlihat lebih tua dibanding empat lainnya.

"Apa? Aku tidak mau berbagi dengan Percy! Dia pelit! kau tidak bisa melakukan ini padaku Charlie!" protes salah satu dari si kembar.

"Hei! Aku tidak pelit!" elak anak bernama Percy.

"Sepertinya lebih baik Fred bersamaku dan Ronnie dengan Percy!" usul kembarannya yang—Draco pikir—bernama George.

"Sepertinya lebih baik begitu," gumam Bill.

Charlie menghela nafas, "Terserah kalianlah!"

Menit berikutnya mereka ribut menentukan es krim rasa apa yang akan mereka pesan. Sangat ribut sampai membuat Draco jengkel dan menatap tajam pada kerumunan itu.

Setelah cukup lama berdebat dengan pilihan rasa dan partner berbagi, akhirnya mereka bisa lebih tenang dan mulai memakan eskrim masing-masing. Hanya beberapa saat, sampai mereka kembali ribut.

"George! Kau makan lebih banyak!"

"Kau pelit sekali Percy!"

"Bisakah kalian tidak ribut! Memalukan!"

Draco menutup telinga dengan kedua tangannya, tapi itu tidak cukup untuk meredam suara ribut mereka yang duduk tidak jauh darinya. Draco menutup telinganya semakin rapat, tanpa menyadari siapa yang sudah masuk ke dalam Florean Fortescue.

"Nak," Draco mendongak ketika seseorang menepuk bahunya, ia mengenalinya sebagai Arthur Weasley. Arthur tersenyum pada Draco, "Maaf kalau anak-anakku mengganggumu nak," ucap Arthur.

Draco hanya mengangguk kaku, sementara matanya menangkap anak perempuan itu, berlindung dibalik ayahnya sambil menatapnya penasaran. Mata cokelatnya memandang lurus pada mata kelabu Draco. Membuat Draco tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya sesaat.

"Aku tidak berharap bertemu denganmu di sini Arthur," suara dingin itu membuat Arthur mendongak, begitu pula Draco yang terkejut melihat ayahnya menatap dirinya tajam.

"Aku juga tidak berharap bertemu denganmu di tempat seperti ini Lucius," kata Arthur sama dinginnya, Draco bisa merasakan permusuhan yang amat sangat di sini.

Lucius menyeringai, "Aku tidak akan kemari jika putraku tidak ada di sini, Arthur,"Lucius mengalihkan pandangannya pada Draco, "Kita pulang Draco," ajaknya. Dengan cepat Draco bangkit dan menghampiri Lucius.

"Jadi dia putramu," kata Arthur pelan, suara ramah yang tadi Draco dengar sudah tidak berbekas lagi.

"Ya, dia putraku, Draco. Kurasa aku sudah tidak ada keperluan lagi di sini," ujar Lucius yang langsung berbalik tanpa berkata apapun lagi. sementara Draco sempat mengangguk kaku pada Arthur dan menatap gadis kecil itu sekilas sebelum pergi bersama Lucius dan Narcissa.

.

.

.

"Untuk apa kamu berbicara dengan orang-orang seperti itu Draco? Kau sengaja mau mempermalukan keluarga kita?" tanya Lucius berang.

Draco yang duduk di sofa merasa sangat kecil dan tidak berdaya di depan ayahnya yang marah. "Aku tidak berbicara dengan mereka, mereka yang berbicara padaku—"

"Seharusnya kau tidak perlu memperdulikan mereka, apa kata orang-orang kalau kau bergaul dengan orang macam Weasley!" keluh Lucius, Draco hanya tertunduk.

Narcissa yang duduk di samping Draco mengalungkan tangannya ke pundak putranya, "Sudahlah Lucius, kurasa Draco tidak mungkin mempermalukan keluarga kita," kata Narcissa membela putranya.

"Kenapa kau selalu membelanya Narcissa?" Lucius berbalik pada Narcissa.

"Lucius, aku tidak membelanya. Aku hanya mengatakan apa yang kupercaya," jawab Narcissa dengan tenang.

"Sudahlah Mum, Dad benar. Aku sudah mempermalukan keluarga kita," ujar Draco pelan.

Lucius menatap Narcissa dengan penuh kemenangan, "Lihat? Anak kita sendiri menyadarinya,"

"Lucius! Dia hanya anak-anak, sudahlah jangan diperpanjang lagi!"

Lucius menatap istrinya dengan tatapan tidak setuju, tapi ia berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan mereka. Detik berikutnya terdengar pintu tertutup dan suara pop pelan. Lucius pergi meninggalkan Malfoy Manor.

"Kau tau, ayahmu berlebihan untuk hal yang satu ini," kata Narcissa lembut sambil merangkul putranya lebih erat.

Draco menghela nafas, "Bagaimana kalau dia benar? Bagaimana kalau aku benar-benar mempermalukan atau akan mempermalukan keluarga Malfoy?" tanya Draco dengan cemas.

Narcissa mendesah pelan, "Mum percaya kau tidak akan mempermalukan keluarga kita Draco. Bahkan aku yakin kau akan membuatku dan ayahmu bangga,"

Draco tidak menanggapi hiburan ibunya, dia tenggelam dalam pikiran yang biasanya hanya ada di pikiran orang dewasa, bukan anak-anak seumurannya. Narcissa menatap putranya iba, dia mengecup kepala Draco sebelum bangkit dari kursinya.

"Jangan terlalu di pikirkan Draco, pergilah bermain bersama teman-temanmu dan bersenang-senang," usul Narcissa lembut. Draco mengangguk, hanya untuk membuat ibunya tidak khawatir.

Baru setelah ibunya pergi, Draco bangkit dari kursi dan berjalan menuju ke taman. Dimana Draco berjanji pada dirinya sendiri dia akan menjadi putra yang diidamkan ayahnya, dia hanya akan bergaul dengan orang-orang yang tepat, dia akan menjadi pewaris yang dibanggakan keluarganya. Dia akan melupakan gadis Weasley itu dan tidak pernah memikirkannya lagi.

Draco Malfoy akan menjadi seorang Malfoy yang seharusnya.

* * *

_**well, bagaimana menurut kalian?**_

_**menurutku sih lumayan #plak!**_

_**budayakan read and review ya kawan-kawan xD**_


	2. Year One

**Disclaimer: I just own the story, not the character's.**

**Terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya review dari kalian, terima kasih buat kritik saran dan pujiannya yang membuat saya melayang-layang dan tersipu-sipu #plaks!**

**Hahaha.**

**Makasih karena kalian udah baca fic-ku. Hihi, jadi malu :") #kegeeran #biarkan**

**anyway, enjoy lanjutannya yaa xD**

* * *

Draco membaca daftar buku dan barang-barang yang harus di belinya, dia hampir mendapatkan semua barang yang dibutuhkan—dan diinginkan—olehnya. Dia sudah mendapat seragam sekolah, peralatan untuk ramuan dan beberapa perlatan lain, hanya tinggal buku dan tongkat sihirnya. Dan Draco lebih memilih untuk membeli buku-bukunya terlebih dahulu.

"Mum, sebaiknya aku pergi ke Flourish and Blotts dulu untuk membeli semua bukuku, baru membeli tongkat sihirku," kata Draco pada Narcissa, hari ini hanya Narcissa yang menemaninya membeli peralatan sekolah sementara Lucius tertahan di kementrian.

Narcissa mengangguk pada putranya, "Baiklah, aku akan pergi ke toko sebelah. Kau tidak keberatan berbelanja sendiri?"

Draco menggeleng, lalu kedua ibu dan anak itu berpisah. Draco memasuki toko Flourish and Blotts yang penuh sesak dengan siswa-siswa Hogwarts yang sedang berbelanja, ia juga bertemu Blaise dan ibunya yang baru selesai membeli buku-bukunya.

"Sampai bertemu di Slytherin," ujar Blaise riang sambil menepuk bahu Draco sebelum ia pergi untuk membeli kebutuhannya yang lain. Draco langsung mengeluarkan daftar bukunya dari saku celananya dan mulai mengambil beberapa buku.

_Bruk!_

Seseorang menabrak Draco dari belakang, membuatnya menjatuhkan semua buku di pangkuannya. "Maafkan aku! aku tidak sengaja!" ujar si penabrak. Draco tidak menjawab, ia hanya menunduk dan mulai mengambil bukunya, ketika sepasang tangan putih terulur membantunya.

Ia mendongak dan terkejut mendapati siapa orang yang tadi menabraknya dan sekarang membantunya memungut buku-bukunya. "Hari ini penuh sekali, aku jadi tidak memperhatikan jalan," keluh gadis berambut merah itu. Gadis yang beberapa tahun lalu sempat menghiasi pikirannya terus menerus. Tapi sejak itu, ia jarang bertemu dengannya.

_Merlin! Kenapa aku bertemu __lagi __dengannya_! Pikir Draco, setengah mengeluh.

Gadis itu mendongak dan terlihat kaget juga melihat siapa yang ditabraknya, cepat-cepat ia memungut buku yang lain dan mengulurkannya pada Draco, yang menerimanya dengan ragu. "Sekali lagi aku minta maaf," ucap gadis itu sebelum ia pergi.

"Ginny darimana saja kamu?"

Draco menoleh dan melihat gadis itu didekat salah satu saudara laki-lakinya, Draco berusaha mengingat namanya. Run? Ram? Ren? Ah, Ron. Ginny menggeleng pelan lalu segera mengajak Ron pergi dari tempat itu, Ginny sempat menoleh dan matanya sempat bertemu dengan mata Draco selama beberapa detik sebelum pintu Flourish and Blotts tertutup.

Draco sempat terpaku selama beberapa saat sebelum kembali bangkit dengan cepat dan mulai mengantri untuk membayar buku-bukunya, ia mengambil beberapa buku tambahan tentang Quidditch untuk hiburan dan melupakan pertemuan kecil itu. Karena itu bawaannya lebih banyak dari orang lain. Kecuali seorang anak perempuan berambut cokelat lebat yang membawa banyak sekali buku tebal dan sepertinya gadis itu masih mencari beberapa buku lagi. Draco takjub menatap tumpukan buku di tangannya dan wanita di sampingnya—yang Draco pikir ibunya—sepertinya jumlah semua bukunya bisa untuk membuka perpustakaan kecil.

Ia menebar pandangan ke sekeliling dan melihat Mrs Weasley membawa gunungan buku, dibantu salah satu anak laki-lakinya yang mengenakan lencana prefek di sweater bututnya. Draco melihat perbedaan antara buku yang dibawanya dan buku yang di bawa mereka, buku yang dibawa Draco semuanya berkilap dan terlihat seperti baru, sedangkan buku mereka terlihat kusam dan terlihat seperti buku bekas. Sepertinya memang buku bekas.

Diam-diam Draco merasa prihatin pada mereka yang harus membeli barang-barang bekas seperti itu. Tapi Draco melihat sesuatu yang berbeda di pancaran mata mereka, walau para Weasley itu terlihat hidup dengan banyak kekurangan secara finansial tapi mereka terlihat—bahagia. Mereka selalu terlihat hangat dan sepertinya dekat satu sama lain—sangat dekat. Tidak seperti dirinya dan Lucius yang terlihat dekat padahal sesungguhnya tidak. Bakhan Draco merasa sangsi apakah ayahnya itu benar-benar menyayanginya.

Pikiran itu membuat Draco berpikir, seandainya ayahnya menyayanginya seperti Arthur dan Molly menyayangi semua anak-anaknya, apa hidupnya akan berbeda? Draco hanya bisa membayangkannya.

.

.

Draco masih tidak habis pikir kenapa anak kelas satu dilarang membawa sapu. Padahal Draco sangat ingin membawa Nimbus '98 miliknya—hadiah natal dari Lucius—untuk dipakai selama pelajaran terbang, dia jelas tidak terlalu suka dengan sapu-sapu tua di sekolahnya yang sangat lambat itu. Draco mendengus kesal.

Sebenarnya ia masih ingin menunggu Narcissa sebelum membeli tongkatnya, tapi ibunya itu tidak kunjung terlihat. Ia sedang berada tidak jauh dari Ollivander ketika melihat seorang pria yang sangat besar—terlalu pendek untuk menjadi raksasa dan terlalu besar untuk menjadi manusia. Draco menyimpulkan dia setengah raksasa—keluar dari Ollivander menenteng sangkar burung hantu yang berisi seekor burung hantu berwarna seputih salju dan mengapit banyak belanjaan di tangan satunya. Dibelakangnya seorang anak laki-laki kurus seumurannya berambut hitam berantakan, Draco berani bersumpah ia melihat bekas luka sambaran kilat di dahi anak laki-laki itu.

Ia sempat melongo beberapa saat melihat sang anak yang bertahan hidup—Harry Potter—menghilang di balik tembok dan kembali ke Leaky Couldron. "Draco?" Draco tersentak dan menoleh, melihat Pansy sudah berdiri di sampingnya dengan alis terangkat.

"Merlin Pansy, kau mengagetkanku," ujar Draco sambil mengurut dadanya.

Pansy nyengir saja, "Siapa suruh kau melamun di tengah jalan. kau sedang apa sih?"

"Aku baru saja mau membeli tongkatku, dan aku tidak melamun!"

"Jelas-jelas kau melamun! Ayo aku temani, mumpung lagi nganggur," Pansy langsung menyeret Draco masuk ke Ollivander yang sedang asyik mengayunkan tongkat untuk membereskan tokonya.

"Ah Miss Parkinson, kukira kau sudah membeli tongkatmu kemarin," sapa Ollivander dengan ramah, Pansy nyengir sementara dahi Draco mengerut, dia selalu merasa Ollivander aneh.

"Aku hanya mengantar Draco membeli tongkatnya," kata Pansy riang sambil mengeluarkan tongkat barunya.

"Ah ya Mr Malfoy, senang bertemu denganmu. Miss Parkinson, sebaiknya kau jangan menggoyang-goyangkan tongkatmu. Memang itu tongkat yang bagus, tapi sebaiknya disimpan sampai kau bisa mengendalikan sihirmu,"

Pansy langsung menyimpan lagi tongkatnya ke dalam jubahnya, Draco memutar matanya. Ollivander mengambil beberapa tongkat dan menyodorkannya satu persatu pada Draco yang mencobanya dengan menggoyangkannya dengan hati-hati.

Baru setelah setengah isi toko di cobanya, ia akhirnya menemukan satu tongkat yang pas untuknya. "Wah wah, pembeli yang sangat pemilih, persis seperti Mr Potter tadi," gumam Ollivander.

Mendengar nama Potter Draco langsung mendongak, begitu pula Pansy. "Potter? Harry Potter?" tanya Pansy penasaran, Draco merasa orang yang tadi dilihatnya benar-benar Harry Potter yang legendaris itu.

Ollivander mengangguk, ia tersenyum melihat anak-anak yang penasaran di hadapannya. "Ya Miss Parkinson, Mr Potter akan mulai bersekolah di Hogwarts seperti kalian," senyum Pansy berkembang, di pikirannya ia membayangkan dirinya berteman dengan si anak-yang-bertahan-hidup.

.

.

Lucius mendorong troli berisi koper-koper berwarna perak dengan lambang keluarga Malfoy dan burung hantu elang yang bertengger gagah di dalam sangkarnya yang mewah. Jubah Lucius dan Narcissa yang mewah dan berwarna keperakan berkibar diterpa angin musim gugur yang cukup hangat hari itu. Draco yang mengenakan pakaian yang tidak kalah mewah dengan kedua orangtuanya mengikuti tidak jauh di belakangnya.

Pansy langsung menghampiri Draco ketika mereka memasuki Platform 9 3/4, ia menyapa Lucius dan Narcissa yang membalas sapaannya sopan, sesuatu yang jarang mereka lakukan apalagi pada orang-orang yang menurut Lucius rendahan.

"Aku melihatnya!" seru Pansy kelewat semangat.

Draco terlihat bingung kenapa Pansy terlihat sangat bersemangat. "Harry Potter! aku melihatnya!" seru Pansy lagi, alis Draco naik, oh ternyata itu yang membuatnya sangat bersemangat.

"Harry Potter?" Lucius terlihat sangat penasaran, begitu pula Narcissa.

Pansy mengangguk semangat, "Ollivander yang pertama bilang kalau tahun ini kami seangkatan dengan Harry Potter dan tadi aku melihatnya!"

Lucius berpaling menatap Draco, "Kau tidak pernah menyinggung soal ini nak,"

"Kurasa itu tidak penting Dad," kata Draco dengan hati-hati. Lucius menatapnya tajam tapi tidak berkomentar lebih panjang.

"Mum! Bolehkah aku naik kereta dan melihatnya sebentar. Please, Mum.."

"Kau sudah melihatnya Ginny!"

Draco menoleh ke asal suara, lagi-lagi ia melihatnya. Ginny Weasley, bersama ibu dan kakak-kakaknya. Tapi Draco tidak melihat Arthur atau dua anak lain yang lebih tua. Peluit panjang dibunyikan tanda kereta akan segera berangkat. Pansy melengos menghampiri kedua orangtuanya. Sementara Narcissa langsung memeluk Draco erat, "Kirim burung hantu setelah kau diseleksi oke Draco?"

"Pasti Mum, lagipula aku pasti akan di Slytherin seperti Mum dan Dad!" ujar Draco dengan yakin.

Lucius mengangguk setuju, "Semua Malfoy selalu berada di Slytherin," ujarnya sambil memeluk Draco dengan kaku sebelum Draco melompat naik ke dalam kereta.

Draco langsung menghampiri Pansy yang melambai di depan pintu kompartemen, Crabbe, Goyle dan Blaise sudah berada di sana. Kereta mulai berjalan dan Draco bisa melihat Ginny melambai sambil menangis. Draco terus melihatnya, sampai kereta berbelok dan sosoknya pun tidak terlihat lagi.

.

.

"Aku baca di sejarah Hogwarts,"

Draco menoleh dan melihat lagi gadis berambut cokelat berantakan yang ia lihat di Flourish dan Blotts sedang asyik menatap langit-langit. _Membaca sejarah Hogwarts? Buku setebal itu? Dia pasti kurang kerjaan,_ pikir Draco. Ia lebih senang memperhatikan anak-anak seangkatannya dibandingkan melihat topi bodoh bernyanyi.

"Aku akan membunuh Fred. Dia bilang kita harus menghadapi Troll!"

Draco mendengus geli mendengarnya, ternyata Weasley yang satu ini tidak hanya miskin tapi juga bodoh. Menghadapi Troll? Bahkan orang dewasa saja belum tentu bisa. Dia tidak seperti kakaknya yang Prefect atau adiknya yang cantik—tunggu, apa Draco baru saja berpikir Ginny Weasley cantik? Weasley? Draco mengubur pikiran itu dalam-dalam.

Seleksi sudah dimulai dengan Hannah Abbot yang masuk Hufflepuff. Draco sempat membayangkan dirinya masuk Hufflepuff dan detik berikutnya ia membayangkan ayahnya mengusirnya dari Malfoy Manor. Bayangan itu membuat Draco sedikit gugup menghadapi seleksi.

"Crabbe, Vincent!"

Crabbe duduk di kursi sementara McGonagall memasangkan topi itu di kepalanya. Detik berikutnya topi itu berteriak, "Slytherin!"

Draco menyeringai, tanpa topi seleksi pun ia sudah tau dimana dirinya dan teman-temannya berada. Slytherin. Asrama para Darah-Murni yang berkuasa. Seleksi berlanjut ke huruf selanjutnya, sampai di huruf G dimana Goyle dipanggil dan seperti saat Crabbe, tidak butuh waktu lama dan topi itu sudah berteriak "Slytherin!"

"Granger, Hermione!"

Gadis berambut cokelat berantakan itu mendekati kursi dengan gugup, mulutnya komat-kamit seakan berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri atau memang ia sedang menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

"Gryffindor!"

Mata Draco menyipit mendengarnya, sudah bukan isu lagi kalau asrama Gryffindor dan Slytherin adalah musuh bebuyutan.

"Malfoy, Draco!"

Dengan percaya diri tinggi Draco melangkah ke arah kursi. Baru saja topi itu menyentuh kepala Draco, ia sudah mendengar suara topi itu di kepalanya. _Ah, Malfoy yang lain. Sudahlah, aku sudah tau isi kepalamu, semua Malfoy memiliki isi kepala yang sama._

"Slytherin!"

Draco bergabung dengan asrama Slytherin dengan seringai di wajahnya.

* * *

**_to be continued..._**


	3. Year Four: 1

Disclaimer : i own nothing!

* * *

Draco mengeluh keras-keras ketika Severus Snape mengumumkan tentang pesta dansa, dan ternyata bukan hanya ia yang mengeluh, sebagian besar murid lelaki jelas-jelas mengeluh. Dansa? Draco bergidig membayangkannya. Hanya ancaman dari sang kepala asrama yang mampu menenangkan mereka, walau masih terdengar bisik-bisik dan desisan di sana sini.

Hari-hari berikutnya, obrolan tentang Yule Ball terdengar di mana-mana. Beberapa siswi terlihat melewati Draco sambil melancarkan tatapan penuh arti mereka, Draco hanya mengangkat alis sementara Blaise tertawa. "Astaga, kau populer sekali Draco," kekeh Blaise, Draco hanya menggeleng singkat dan tetap berjalan seakan tidak terjadi apapun.

"Draco, lagi-lagi ada yang menitipkan surat padaku," keluh Pansy sambil menyerahkan sebuah surat dengan amplop warna pink, Draco menerimanya dan memandangnya tanpa minat. Lagi-lagi, Blaise menyambar surat tersebut.

"Gila kau Draco! Surat ke—ke berapa Goyle?" tanya Blaise sambil menoleh pada Goyle yang sedang asyik mengunyah kue.

Pansy memutar matanya, "Percuma kau menanyainya Blaise, ini surat kelima," nada suara Pansy lebih terdengar seperti mengeluh, sebenarnya ia kesal karena dari semua surat yang ia terima beberapa hari terakhir, lebih dari setengahnya adalah untuk Draco.

"Surat kelima dalam tiga hari! Adakah dari kelima gadis ini yang ingin kau ajak ke pesta dansa?" tanya Blaise penuh minat, sambil membuka surat dan membaca nama pengirimnya. "Lisa Turpin. Si Ravenclaw? Well, menurutku dia memang manis,"

Draco asyik menyendokan makanan ke mulutnya, tidak menanggapi pertanyaan Blaise dan tetap konsen mengunyah. "Hey Draco, tidak adakah gadis yang ingin kau ajak ke pesta?" tanya Pansy dengan nada menuntut jawaban.

Draco mendongak menatap Pansy, lalu mengangkat bahu, "Sejauh ini tidak ada yang menarik perhatianku. Kau sendiri? Bukankah kau sudah diajak oleh tiga orang? Tidak adakah yang menarik perhatianmu?" Draco balas bertanya.

Pansy menjawab dengan suara angkuhnya, "Mereka tidak pantas untukku,"

Draco menyeringai, ia tau persis lelaki seperti apa yang Pansy inginkan. Bahkan Blaise Zabini saja tidak pernah masuk kategori pria idaman versi Pansy Parkinson. "Kalau begitu kau pergi denganku saja," ujar Draco ringan sambil meresap jus labunya.

Mata Pansy melebar, "Kau yakin? Kau tidak ingin pergi dengan gadis lain?"

_Ginny Weasley._

Draco menggeleng cepat, tidak mungkin ia pergi dengan pengkhianat-darah itu. "Draco?"

Draco mendongak, mendapati Pansy menatapnya bingung. "Tidak. Menurutku tidak ada orang lain yang lebih pantas bersanding denganku," jawab Draco, "Jadi, maukah kau pergi denganku ke pesta?"

Senyum lebar mengembang di Pansy, jelas terlihat sangat semangat dengan rencana ini.

"Hei! kau mau pergi dengannya tapi tidak denganku?" protes Blaise.

Pansy memutar matanya, "Kau tidak sepadan dengan Draco, Zabini," ujarnya ringan. Blaise mendengus kesal, Draco hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

Yah, siapa yang bisa mengalahkan seorang Malfoy.

.

.

.

Draco mengakui. Ia tidak salah mengajak Pansy untuk pergi ke Yule Ball bersamanya. Lihat saja penampilannya malam ini! Begitu cantik dan mengagumkan dalam balutan gaun berwarna _pink_, membuat semua lelaki—termasuk Blaise—merasa iri pada Draco karena bisa mengajak Pansy pergi bersamanya.

Pansy melingkarkan tangannya di lengan Draco ketika mereka berjalan menyusuri lorong menuju Aula Besar dengan Crabbe dan Goyle mengikuti tidak jauh di belakang mereka. Pansy menikmati pandangan iri para gadis yang melewati mereka, ia juga merasa bangga karena Pangeran Slytherin telah memilihnya sebagai pasangannya. Walau Pansy sendiri tidak yakin apa Draco sebenarnya benar-benar ingin mengajaknya ke Yule Ball. Tapi ia tidak peduli, toh menggandeng tangan seorang Draco Malfoy sudah cukup untuk membuatnya semakin di kagumi banyak orang.

Aula Besar sudah cukup ramai, sebagian besar siswa Hogwarts dan tamu-tamu dari Beauxbatons juga Dumstrang sudah memenuhi Aula. Draco melihat Viktor Krum sedang berdiri di tangga pualam sendirian, seakan menanti seseorang datang. Ia juga melihat Cedric Diggory bersama Cho Chang, seeker dari Ravenclaw sedang asyik mengobrol dengan teman-temannya.

"Semua siswa diharapkan segera memasuki Aula Besar! Kecuali Para Juara, semuanya harap masuk ke dalam Aula segera!" seru Professor McGonagall, lalu semua siswa berjalan masuk ke dalam Aula.

Draco tetap diam di tempat, melihat professor McGonagall menghampiri para Juara, dimana Potter menjadi salah satu dari mereka. Draco mendengus, Potter selalu mendapat segala perhatian.

"Draco? Kita harus masuk," ujar Pansy lembut sambil mengelus lengan Draco. Draco menoleh, tersenyum pada Pansy—yang langsung meleleh melihatnya—dan mengangguk. Mereka pun masuk ke dalam Aula Besar dimana professor Dumbledore sedang asyik memberikan sambutan kepada semua orang.

Draco melihat ke sekeliling, entah kenapa, hanya saja ia merasa ingin melihat ke sekeliling. Dan matanya menangkap sosok gadis Weasley yang sedang asyik mengobrol dengan pasangannya. Ginny terlihat cantik dalam balutan gaun yang membungkus tubuh mungilnya, di hadapannya adalah Neville Longbottom yang terlihat sangat bahagia mengobrol dengan Ginny.

Rahang Draco mengeras, ia merasa tidak suka dengan pemandangan yang tersaji di hadapannya. Tanpa sadar, ia meremas tangan Pansy yang menggenggam jemarinya. "Aw! Draco! Ada apa denganmu?"

Draco tersadar dan segera menoleh ke samping, dimana Pansy sedang menatapnya bingung dan kesal. "Maaf," gumam Draco pelan, matanya kembali beralih ke tempat Ginny dan Neville tadinya berada, tapi ketika ia menoleh mereka sudah menghilang.

Pintu Aula Besar terbuka. Para Juara masuk diiringi pasangannya masing-masing, Draco melihat Parvati Patil (atau Padma, Draco tidak terlalu bisa membedakan mereka) melambai semangat ke arah teman-temannya, sementara Harry Potter hanya menatap kaku ke depan.

"Hermione Granger? Itu Hermione Granger?"

"Granger dengan Krum?"

"Sejak kapan Granger secantik itu?"

Dahi Draco melipat, Viktor Krum dengan Hermione Granger? Ia langsung melihat ke arah Krum yang sedang asyik berdansa dengan seorang gadis yang sangat cantik, Draco melongo, gadis cantik itu memang Hermione Granger.

Ternyata bukan hanya Draco yang terlihat kaget, hampir semua orang terlihat kaget melihat perubahan dari Hermione Granger, termasuk Pansy. "Bloody hell," bisik Pansy yang tidak percaya dengan penglihatannya sendiri.

Sebagian pasangan sudah ikut turun ke lantai dansa, termasuk Neville yang sedang memutar tubuh Ginny. Ginny terkikik ketika berputar, lalu kembali ke pelukan Neville yang membuat darah Draco mendidih.

"Ayo Pansy, kita berdansa," ujar Draco cepat-cepat sambil menarik tangan Pansy ke lantai dansa. Pansy yang mengira Draco kelewat semangat mengajaknya berdansa tentu senang dengan ajakannya ini.

Lengan Draco memeluk pinggang Pansy sementara Pansy melingkarkan tangannya di bahu Draco. Mereka berdansa di tengah lantai dansa, sesekali Draco memutar tubuh Pansy dengan lembut lalu kembali memeluk pinggangnya.

Draco tersenyum, setidaknya kegiatan mengikuti ayahnya ke setiap pesta selama bertahun-tahun menuai hasil. Gerakan dansa Draco tidak seburuk Potter. Draco menyeringai puas.

Tidak sengaja mata Draco bertemu dengan mata seseorang. Mata cokelat yang membuatnya tuli mendadak, mata cokelat yang membuatnya bisu mendadak, mata cokelat yang membuatnya lemas seketika. Mata cokelat tersebut milik Ginny Weasley.

Mata cokelat bertemu dengan mata kelabu. Terkunci satu sama lain, Draco tidak bisa melepas pandangannya, begitu pula dengan Ginny. Tubuh mereka tetap bergerak sesuai dengan irama musik yang mengalun lembut, mereka hanya diam dan saling bertatapan. Sampai musik berhenti mengalun dan pandangan mereka pun terputus.

.

.

"_Well, well_, lihat siapa yang kita temukan. Weasley dan Longbottom," kata Draco keras-keras, Pansy masih menggelayut manja di sampingnya.

Ginny dan Neville melompat kaget, "Apa yang kau inginkan Malfoy?" tanya Neville ketus. Ginny hanya memandang Draco lurus-lurus.

Draco membuang muka, tidak ingin menatap mata Ginny. Pansy-lah yang menjawab pertanyaan Neville itu, "Tidak ada, Longbottom. Aku dan Draco-ku hanya ingin mengambil minuman," ujarnya santai, mengambil sebuah gelas dan mengisinya dengan minuman.

Dahi Draco dan Ginny berkerut, _Draco-ku?_

"Ayo Ginny, kita pergi," Neville menarik lengan Ginny menjauh dari sana. Ginny tidak menjawab, matanya terpaku pada mata Draco yang juga menatapnya intens. Tapi Ginny tidak menolak ketika Neville membawanya menjauh.

"Mengapa mereka selalu mengganggu," gerutu Neville.

Draco menatap punggung Neville dan Ginny yang semakin menjauh dan akhirnya menghilang di telan kerumunan. Pansy menatap Draco. Akhirnya ia menyadari sesuatu, hal yang selama ini berhasil Draco sembunyikan rapat-rapat.

Perasaannya.

Dan bukan Pansy-lah yang memenangkan hati sang Pangeran Slytherin.

"Ayo pergi, tiba-tiba aku merasa lelah," ujar Draco tiba-tiba. Pansy mengangguk. Untuk pertama kalinya di malam itu, Pansy tidak berkata banyak, ia pun tidak lagi menggelayut pada Draco. Ia hanya diam dan mengikuti Draco ke sebuah meja dimana Blaise, Crabbe dan Goyle duduk.

Blaise melompat bangun ketika melihat Pansy dan Draco mendekat, ia segera menghampiri Pansy, tangannya terulur pada Pansy. "Maukah kau berdansa denganku?" ujarnya sambil nyengir.

Pansy mendesah, ia melirik Draco, yang tampak tidak terlalu peduli, lalu kembali menatap Blaise. "Tentu," Pansy menyambut uluran tangan Blaise.

Blaise tampak terkaget-kaget, ia menoleh pada Draco, menatapnya tidak percaya. Draco menyeringai lalu mengangkat bahu.

Jantung Blaise berdetak kencang ketika ia menyadari akhirnya ia bisa memeluk Pansy, bisa berada sangat dekat dengannya walau hanya sejenak. Blaise sulit berhenti tersenyum karena itu. "Kukira kau akan menolak," kata Blaise jujur.

Pansy mendesah, "Kenapa aku harus menolak?" ia memasang sebuah senyum yang agak di paksakan.

Blaise mengangkat bahu, ia memutar tubuh Pansy, lalu kembali memeluknya. "Entahlah, kurasa karena aku kira kau dan Draco akan berdansa semalaman,"

Pansy tertawa lirih, "Tidak mungkin," bisiknya.

Nada suara Pansy membuat Blaise tersadar, Pansy tidak terlihat seperti biasanya. Sepagian ini telinga Blaise panas karena mendengar Pansy terus mengoceh tentang Yule Ball dan betapa senangnya karena ia pergi dengan Draco, Pansy terlihat senang.

Tidak.

Pansy terlihat _bahagia_.

Bahkan ketika tadi sore Blaise dan Draco menunggunya di ruang rekreasi Slytherin. Ketika Blaise melihat Pansy menuruni tangga, ia terlihat cantik dengan gaun _pink_ yang dikenakannya, cantik. sangat cantik. Dan yang membuat Blaise kehilangan nafasnya untuk sementara adalah binar matanya, saat Draco menyentuhnya. Begitu indah. begitu—Blaise tidak menemukan kata yang pas untuk menggambarkannya. Yang jelas ia merasa iri pada Draco yang mampu membuat Pansy seperti itu.

Sekali lagi Blaise tersadar.

Pansy berdandan habis-habisan untuk Draco, bukan untuknya.

Pansy _mencintai_ Draco, bukan dirinya. Mungkin Pansy sudah memendam ini sejak lama.

Dan kini Blaise melihat semua binar yang ia lihat beberapa jam yang lalu menghilang tanpa jejak. Pansy terlihat murung. Seperti ada sesuatu yang dipikirkannya. Mungkinkah dia sudah menyatakan perasaannya pada Draco? Mungkinkah Draco menolaknya?

Blaise hanya bisa mengira-ngira.

Draco hanya menatap Blaise dan Pansy berdansa dengan tatapan kosong. Pikirannya mengelana, melanglang buana entah kemana. Tidak jelas.

Tiba-tiba Draco bangkit dari kursi, ia menoleh pada Crabbe dan Goyle yang—lagi-lagi—mengisi penuh piring mereka. "Katakan pada Blaise dan Pansy aku pergi duluan," ujarnya singkat.

Crabbe dan Goyle mengangkat hidung mereka. "Memangnya kau mau kemana Draco?" tanya Goyle.

"Bukan urusanmu," gumam Draco, lalu ia melangkah menjauh dari mereka.

Banyak pasangan terlihat di lorong-lorong sekitar Aula Besar, mengobrol dengan berbisik-bisik, terkikik geli atau sibuk menghisap wajah pasangannya. Draco meringis melihatnya.

"Dia itu musuh!"

Draco menoleh, Harry, Ron dan Hermione terlihat sedang bersitegang. Ron jelas terlihat marah akan sesuatu, ia terus berteriak di depan wajah Hermione yang juga balas berteriak. Sedangkan Harry hanya memandang keduanya, tidak tau harus berbuat apa.

Ron memutar badannya dan menaiki tangga dengan kemarahan yang terlihat sudah memuncak. Hermione terduduk di tangga, menangis. Harry terlihat ikut menaiki tangga berwarna Ron, tapi matanya terus menatap Hermione.

Draco memandang mereka, menikmati pertunjukan dari trio emas Gryffindor. Lalu ia berbalik dan berjalan menuju danau. Langkahnya terhenti ketika ia melihat Ginny dan Neville terlihat duduk berdua di salah satu lorong, berbisik-bisik seperti beberapa pasangan yang tadi Draco lewati.

Tangan Draco mengepal di kedua sisi tubuhnya, ia tidak tau mengapa, tapi ia merasa sangat kesal melihat adegan di depannya.

Ginny terkikik, Neville nyengir, ia senang melihat Ginny tertawa seperti itu. "Kau mau aku ambilkan minum?" tawar Neville, "Pasti haus terus berbicara seperti ini,"

Ginny mengangguk, "Ayo kita ambil minuman," ia bangkit, tapi Neville menahan tangannya. "Kau tunggu saja di sini, biar aku ambilkan," Neville tersenyum sebelum ia melangkah menjauh dari Ginny.

Ginny kembali duduk, ia senang dengan sikap Neville. Neville selalu bersikap baik dan sopan terhadapnya.

"Menikmati malammu Weasley?"

Ginny menoleh ke asal suara. Draco keluar dari bayangan gelap, tangannya terlipat di dada, matanya menatap dingin pada Ginny.

"Sebenarnya apa maumu Malfoy?" tanya Ginny. Draco berjalan pelan mendekati Ginny, matanya bertemu dengan mata Ginny.

Nafas Ginny tertahan, mata kelabu itu sangat indah, dingin namun indah. Ginny tidak pernah bertemu seseorang yang memiliki mata seperti itu, mata yang memiliki sejuta rahasia pemiliknya. "Kenapa kau membenciku?" tanya Ginny lagi.

Langkah Draco terhenti, "Kau seorang Gryffindor, semua Gryffindor menyebalkan," jawab Draco simpel.

Ginny menghela nafas, "Itu bukan alasan untuk membenciku Draco,"

Draco tersentak, untuk pertama kalinya ia mendengar seorang Gryffindor memanggilnya Draco tanpa ada nada mengejek terselip di antaranya. "Kau seorang Weasley, semua Weasley membenciku. Dan kau seorang Gryffindor,"

Nada bicara Draco berubah, tidak lagi sedingin dulu. Di telinga Ginny malah terdengar semakin tidak yakin, semakin ragu. "Sekali lagi, itu bukan alasanmu untuk membenciku," bisik Ginny, ia berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Draco. Jantungnya berdebar semakin kencang setiap ia mengambil satu langkah mendekati Draco.

Refleks, Draco mundur selangkah, ia terus mundur selangkah setiap Ginny mengambil satu langkah mendekatinya. Terus mundur sampai punggungnya mencium dinding yang dingin. Draco terjebak.

"Kau tidak membenciku," bisik Ginny.

Draco mendengus, "Tentu aku membencimu," desisnya.

Ginny menggeleng, ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam, berusaha menenangkan detak jantungnya yang semakin tidak terkendali. "Semua alasan yang kau katakan itu sama sekali tidak masuk akal. Kau tidak bisa membenciku hanya karena aku seorang Weasley atau Gryffindor. Aku tidak memilih menjadi seorang Weasley atau Gryffindor,"

"Tentu aku bisa," kata Draco keras kepala. Ia ingin sekali membuang muka, ingin sekali pergi dari tempat itu. tapi mata Ginny, mata cokelat hangat itu, membuatnya membeku di tempat.

"Itu tidak masuk akal," gumam Ginny, ia melipat kedua tangannya di dada. "Kau—menyukaiku?"

Draco tersentak kaget, spontan saja ia mendorong Ginny ke samping, membuatnya terhuyung. "Aku tidak menyukaimu!" jerit Draco, terlihat panik.

Ginny terdiam. Draco berbalik dan setengah berlari menjauh dari Ginny. Langkahnya menyentak-nyentak.

Draco merasa wajahnya memanas, jantungnya berdebar kencang dan otaknya tidak berjalan seperti biasanya. Draco tidak bisa berpikir, apa yang membuatnya merasa seperti itu? Draco merasa itu bukanlah dirinya yang biasanya.

Seorang Draco Malfoy tidak pernah merasa seperti ini sebelumnya. sebuah perasaan yang sama sekali asing bagi Draco menyelimutinya.

Sebuah tangan terulur, menghentikan langkah Draco. "Apa maumu?" sentak Draco kasar.

"Kau bodoh Draco," ujar suara itu tenang.

Draco berbalik perlahan, "Pansy?"

Pansy tersenyum lembut, "Ini aku,"


	4. Year Four: 2

**Disclaimer : i own nothing**

* * *

"Kau bodoh Draco Malfoy," kata Pansy sekali lagi.

"Hey! Berhentilah mengatakan aku bodoh," gerutu Draco. Matanya masih memandang ke segala arah, seakan kehilangan fokusnya.

Pansy mendekati Draco, membuat jarak di antara mereka hanya terpisah beberapa inci saja. Ia menahan nafasnya, wangi tubuh Draco kembali membiusnya. Tapi kali ini wangi itu tidak membuatnya bahagia, kali ini wangi itu menyayat hatinya dalam-dalam.

"Ada masalah Pansy?" tanya Draco lembut.

Urgh! Pansy benci nada suara itu, membuatnya lemas seketika, ia berusaha keras untuk tetap berdiri tegak.

Pansy menggeleng pelan, "Tidak ada apa-apa," ia mendesah pelan, "Kaulah yang bermasalah Draco,"

Mata Draco membulat, "Aku? aku tidak punya bermasalah," ucapnya tersinggung dengan perkataan Pansy. "Kau yang terlihat aneh Pansy,"

Pansy tertawa lirih, "Aku tau kau menyukai Ginny Weasley Draco," bisiknya.

Draco tersentak kaget.

Tangan Pansy menyentuh dada Draco, matanya tertutup, ia meresapi setiap detak jantung Draco yang ia rasakan. Detak jantung itu begitu kencang, berirama. Pansy kembali membuka matanya, "Seandainya akulah yang bisa membuatnya berdebar seperti ini," bisik Pansy lagi.

"Pansy..."

Pansy mendongak, menatap mata Draco dalam-dalam. "Ya Draco, aku menyukaimu. Bukan sebagai teman, sahabat atau—saudara. Tapi seorang gadis biasa yang menyukai lawan jenisnya," Pansy mendesah, "Aku menyukaimu Draco,"

Mata Draco melembut, ia menyentuh tangan Pansy yang masih menempel di dadanya. "Pansy—aku—"

"Aku tau," potong Pansy, "Aku bisa melihatnya jelas di matamu. Caramu menatap Wea—Ginny, begitu berbeda. Aku mengenalmu sejak kecil Draco, aku bisa melihat setiap perubahan ekspresimu, walau itu sangat kecil,"

Draco terdiam, tidak membantah kata-kata Pansy. Pansy tau Draco tidak akan membantah, tapi ia tetap sedikit berharap Draco akan berkata tidak. Pansy sedikit berharap Draco menyangkal semuanya, mengatakan bahwa Pansy salah.

"Aku—tidak mungkin menyukainya. Aku tidak mungkin mengecewakan kedua orangtuaku, kau tau bagaimana ayahku," kata Draco akhirnya.

Pansy kembali memaksakan sebuah senyum, "Aku tau ayahmu pasti tidak akan menyukai ini. Tapi kau tau Drake? Selama aku mengenalmu kau selalu menjadi anak yang patuh pada semua perintah ayahmu, kau selalu berusaha menjadi seorang pewaris yang ayahmu harapkan darimu,"

Pansy menarik nafas berat, "Kau terus berusaha membuktikan padanya kalau kau bisa. Tapi Drake, aku bisa melihat, bahwa semua itu membuatmu tidak bahagia. Dan malam ini, untuk pertama kalinya setelah selama ini aku mengenalmu, aku melihat sesuatu yang berbeda. Aku bisa melihat bahwa kau jatuh cinta,"

Draco menghela nafas panjang, "Kalau pun teorimu itu benar Pansy, aku tidak akan bisa melakukannya. Aku tidak bisa mengecewakan ayahku,"

"Dan mengorbankan kebahagiaanmu sendiri? Apa benar itu yang kau mau?"

Pansy benar. Selama ini Draco tidak pernah benar-benar merasa bahagia. Memang, dia memiliki semua yang anak seumurannya impikan. Tapi tidak ada satu hal pun yang membuatnya bahagia.

"Aku tidak tau apa yang harus aku lakukan," gumam Draco akhirnya.

Pansy mengusap pipi Draco lembut, "Kembali pada Ginny, katakan padanya kau menyukainya. Cobalah untuk hidup bahagia,"

Draco tersenyum, ia memeluk Pansy sekilas, "Terima kasih Pansy, untuk segalanya,"

Pansy mengangguk dalam pelukan Draco, ia menggigit bibirnya, berusaha untuk tidak menangis.

Draco melepas pelukannya, ia mengecup kening Pansy sebelum berlari meninggalkannya.

Pansy menatap lantai, pertahanannya runtuh, ia mulai terisak. Sepasang tangan terulur, menariknya dalam pelukan. Pansy mengenali siapa pemilik tangan itu, ia membiarkan dirinya menangis dalam pelukan orang itu.

"Aku disini Pansy, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu,"

Pansy mengangguk, "Aku tau Blaise, aku tau,"

"Kau yakin akan membiarkan Draco dengan gadis Weasley itu?" tanya Blaise.

Sekali lagi Pansy mengangguk, "Kalau itu bisa membuat Draco bahagia,"

.

"Aku senang sekali malam ini," ujar Neville riang, ia sudah tersenyum seperti itu semalaman. Ia dan Ginny berjalan-jalan mengitari kastil.

Ginny diam, dia hanya mengangguk. Pikirannya masih tertahan pada kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu. Masih segar di ingatannya, mata Draco yang menatapnya begitu intens, begitu dalam, begitu—hangat. Ya, hangat. Entah hanya perasaan Ginny atau memang begitu adanya.

"ny...Ginny...Ginny..."

Ginny menoleh, matanya mengerjap beberapa kali, "Apa? Kau memanggilku?"

Neville mengangguk, "Ada apa denganmu? Kau terlihat—tidak fokus,"

Ginny tersenyum, "Tidak ada apa-apa,"

Neville terlihat tidak yakin, namun senyum Ginny membuatnya urung menanyakan lebih lanjut. Neville berhenti melangkah, ia menahan lengan Ginny, membuatnya ikut berhenti.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ginny.

Neville mempersempit jarak di antara mereka, ia menyentuh wajah Ginny, menyingkirkan helaian rambut yang keluar dari jalurnya. "Aku menyukaimu Ginny. Aku tau, Ron akan membunuhku untuk ini, tapi aku benar-benar menyukaimu," bisik Neville.

Ginny terdiam sejenak. Wajah Neville semakin lama semakin mendekati wajahnya.

"Nev—"

Neville menciumnya sebelum ia bisa berkata lebih lanjut.

Suara langkah kaki menyadarkan Ginny segera. Ia mendorong Neville menjauh.

"Ma—maaf Ginny, aku tidak tau—aku—"

Tapi Ginny tidak memperdulikan Neville, matanya terpaku pada sosok yang berdiri beberapa langkah di belakang Neville. "Dra—co," bisik Ginny.

Draco memandang mereka dingin dan kaku, "Maaf, kukira aku mendengar sesuatu yang aneh," Draco berbalik dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan Ginny dan Neville.

Ginny menyingkirkan lengan Neville yang memeluknya, ia segera melangkah menyusul Draco. "Draco! Tunggu!"

Draco berhenti. Ginny menghampirinya, ia memutari tubuh Draco, sehinga kini ia berdiri di hadapan Draco.

"Ini tidak seperti yang kau lihat—aku tidak mencium Neville, dia—"

"Kenapa kau pikir aku peduli Weasley?" tanya Draco tajam.

Ginny terdiam. Untuk apa dia mengejar Draco? Untuk apa ia berusaha menjelaskan tentang ciuman itu pada Draco? Siapa Draco? Siapa dirinya untuk Draco?"

"Aku—aku tidak—itu—"

"Aku tidak peduli Weasley, aku tidak peduli kau berciuman dengan siapapun. Bahkan dengan Potter sekalipun aku—"

"Aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan Harry," kata Ginny cepat.

Draco tertawa dingin, "Seperti yang sudah kukatakan Weasley. AKU. TIDAK. PEDULI,"

_Oh tentu kau peduli Draco Lucius Malfoy._

_TIDAK AKU TIDAK PEDULI!_

Ginny mengangguk berat, "Ya, kau tidak peduli,"

Draco mengambil langkah demi langkah menjauhi Ginny yang tetap terpaku di tempatnya. Ia menghela nafas, _seharusnya aku tau ini salah. Seharusnya aku tidak perlu peduli padanya. Seharusnya aku tidak mencarinya._

Draco menuruni tangga menuju ruang bawah tanah dan berjalan lurus ke arah ruang rekrasi Slytherin.

"Kau salah Pansy," ujarnya pelan ketika ia melewati Pansy dan Blaise yang masih berada di ruang rekrasi, menghangatkan diri di depan perapian. Draco berjalan cepat dan memanjat ke kamarnya, lalu segera menghempaskan dirinya ke atas ranjang tanpa melepaskan baju pestanya.

Seharusnya aku tidak peduli. Seharusnya aku tidak peduli.

Draco berusaha memejamkan matanya, berusaha melupakan bayangan gadis yang tidak pernah pergi dari benaknya.

Pansy memandang Blaise, bingung. "Pasti ada hubungannya dengan gadis Weasley itu," uja Blaise.

Pansy mengangguk, "Aku yakin begitu, tapi apa?"

"Mungkin dia ditolak?"

"Bisa jadi. Tapi entah kenapa aku merasa ada sesuatu yang lain,"

"Mungkin kita bisa tanya dia besok?"

Pansy menggeleng, "Draco pasti menolak bicara. Mungkin sebaiknya aku bicara dengan Weasley,"

"Kau gila?"

"Mungkin,"

.

Neville memandang Ginny dengan tatapan aneh. Ginny hanya membuang muka, enggan melihat wajah Neville.

"Kau menyukai Malfoy?" tanya Neville hati-hati. Ginny tidak bergeming, ia tetap pada posisinya. Tetap memandang perapian.

Ruang rekreasi sudah terlihat sangat sepi, sepertinya hampir semua orang sudah berada di ranjang masing-masing. Tidak heran, jam sudah menunjukkan lewat tengah malam. Pesta pun sudah selesai sekitar dua jam yang lalu.

"Itu tidak penting," gumam Ginny.

Neville menghela nafas, "Tentu itu penting. Kau tau apa yang akan keluargamu lakukan kalau mereka tau kau menyukainya. Mereka tidak akan membiarkan kalian bersama,"

"Aku tau!" seru Ginny frustasi. "Aku tau. Kau tidak perlu mengatakan hal itu padaku,"

Neville tidak bergeming, ekspresinya tidak berubah. Tetap datar. "Kau menyukainya," putus Neville kemudian. "Kau menyukainya dan—merlin. Dia menyukaimu?"

Ginny menggeleng keras, "Dia tidak menyukaiku! Dia sendiri yang bilang dia tidak menyukaiku!" bentak Ginny keras membuat Neville tersentak. Ginny mendesah, mengusap wajahnya beberapa kali, "Maaf Neville, aku tidak bermaksud—"

"Tidak apa-apa," potong Neville, ia tersenyum, "Aku mengerti, kau sedang jatuh cinta. Aku mengerti itu,"

Neville bangkit dari kursi lalu berjalan perlahan menjauhi Ginny. "Apapun keputusanmu dengan semua ini, aku akan mendukungmu," ujar Neville, "Oh ya. Aku tidak akan memberitau siapapun soal ini, kau tenang saja," lanjutnya, lalu ia pun berlari menuju kamarnya.

Ginny terdiam. Matanya terus menatap perapian yang mulai padam.

_Kenapa? Kenapa aku tidak menyukai Neville saja? Dia begitu baik, begitu manis, begitu—_

Ginny menghela nafas, jawaban dari semua pertanyaan itu sudah jelas. Sangat jelas. Karena hati tidak bisa memilih.

* * *

**_a/n : re-write soalnya teman *sekaligus penasihat pribadi tercinta* berkata kalau ALURNYA TERLALU CEPAT. hahaha. yaudah jadi kita berdua tulis ulang lagi deh. hahaha. enjoy ;D_**


	5. Year Five : 1

Disclaimer : I own nothing but the plot

* * *

"Seandainya Harry bisa benar-benar jadi anggota keluarga kita," Molly Weasley berkata sambil memindahkan piring-piring kotor ke tempat cuci, dibantu oleh Ginny.

"Mum, aku _tidak akan pernah _mau _menikahi _Harry," kata Ron sambil mendelik ke arah ibunya.

Molly Weasley memutar matanya. Tentu saja dia tidak sedang berbicara kepada Ron, dia berbicara kepada Ginny. Dan Ginny tidak bodoh. Dia sangat menyadari kalau ibunya berbicara padanya, tapi dia memilih untuk tidak mengatakan apapun. Setelah ia membereskan meja makan, ia langsung naik ke kamarnya tanpa berbicara sepatah kata pun lagi.

Sejak kecil, Ginny selalu mendengar cerita tentang bagaimana Harry Potter akan menjadi miliknya. Molly selalu terlihat yakin kalau suatu saat Sang Pahlawan itu akan menikahi anak perempuan satu-satunya itu. Dan sebagai anak perempuan pada umumnya, Ginny mengira semua itu akan menjadi kenyataan. Dia akan tumbuh dewasa, menikahi Sang Pahlawan dan hidup bahagia selamanya.

Tapi sekarang, Ginny bukan lagi anak-anak. Dia tahu, perang akan segera datang. Dia melihat Harry, Ron dan Hermione berbicara dengan serius beberapa kali, wajah mereka terlihat seperti orang berusia puluhan tahun setiap kali mereka mengobrol seperti itu bukan seperti anak remaja pada umumnya.

Ginny menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas kasur. Ia merogoh bawah bantalnya dan mengeluarkan selembar kertas. Sebuah foto Aula Besar yang diambil oleh Colin Creevey saat Yule Ball natal tahun lalu. Di foto itu terlihat banyak pasangan tengah berdansa, namun mata Ginny terpaku pada satu sosok yang terlihat di sudut gambar. Draco Malfoy, berdiri dengan kedua lengan di saku, menatap lantai dansa.

Ginny menghela nafas. Dia tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya dia rasakan pada Malfoy. Neville bilang, Ginny menyukainya. Tapi apakah itu benar? Bagaimana kamu mengetahui kalau kamu menyukai seseorang?

Ginny menggeleng pelan, kembali menyelipkan foto itu di bawah bantal.

* * *

Draco Malfoy tidak pernah setakut ini.

Pangeran Kegelapan telah kembali. Draco tahu, hanya tinggal menghitung waktu hingga akhirnya ia harus mengikuti jejak kedua orangtuanya. Menjadi seorang Pelahap Maut. Sejujurnya, Draco tidak menginginkan itu. Dia tidak ingin menjadi Pelahap Maut, dia tidak ingin membunuh. Kelahiran-Muggle atau bukan, penyihir atau bukan, membunuh manusia tidak pernah terlintas di benak Draco.

Draco menarik nafas panjang. Sudah lewat tengah malam ketika ia mendengar suara-suara aneh di luar sana. Draco mengerutkan dahinya. Apa itu?

Terdorong rasa penasaran, dia keluar dari kamarnya perlahan. Ia menyusuri lorong yang dihiasi nuansa hijau dan perak, warna Slytherin. Lukisan-lukisan pendahulunya terlihat kosong atau tertidur. Draco berjalan sepelan mungkin dan berusaha tidak membuat suara apapun hingga ia tiba di ujung lorong dengan tangga mengarah ke bawah. Dari tempatnya berdiri dia bisa mendengar dengan jelas suara itu.

"Kapan?" terdengar suara ayahnya.

"Aku tidak tahu. Itu bukan keputusanku," suara Severus Snape.

_Apa yang Professor Snape lakukan disini? _Pikir Draco.

"_Disini? _Tidak ada tempat lain yang bisa kita gunakan?"

"Kurasa tidak, Lucius. Pangeran Kegelapan percaya rumahmu adalah tempat yang—tepat, untuk ini,"

"Ya, tapi—"

"Apa kamu berani menentang keputusan Pangeran Kegelapan, Lucius?"

Hening sejenak.

"Tidak. Severus,"

"Bagus. Aku rasa Pangeran Kegelapan tidak akan menggunakan tempat ini dalam waktu dekat. Aku hanya menyampaikan apa yang Pangeran Kegelapan pikirkan. Dan dia bisa saja berubah pikiran besok,"

Draco menelan ludah. Dengan hati-hati dia berjalan kembali ke kamarnya, kali ini dia berjalan dengan cepat dan menutup pintunya rapat-rapat.

Draco duduk di ranjangnya. Otaknya berputar, mencerna apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Pangeran Kegelapan akan menggunakan rumahnya. Pangeran Kegelapan akan berada di sekitarnya. Bulu kuduk Draco meremang hanya dengan memikirkannya.

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup Draco, dia berharap musim panas segera berakhir. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup Draco, dia ingin segera kembali ke Hogwarts.

* * *

**thanks for reading**


End file.
